The present invention relates to a method and system of representing information data, particularly those involving scanning of information data.
Methods and systems of the above mentioned type are widely known and used for example in television, radio-location, roentgenography, radioisotope analysis, storage tube of computer memory, etc. Scanning of the respective data is here performed for respective use.
In accordance with a method and system disclosed in my Pat. No. 4,625,242, an interrogating element interrogates information data and a flow of impulses is produced in correspondence with the interrogated data, and the interrogating element moves succesively in directions selected in response to commands formed in response to the impulses, from more than two directions with an equal probability. This provides for dependence between the tightness of scanning lines, the area of the picutured element, and the quantity of the information in the transmitted image, which leads to significant increase of resolving power. Flickering is eliminated. It is no longer necessary to return the interrogating element after each line to the beginning of the next line. The quality of images is improved.
In this method and system, however, the value of probability of interrogating the information from an element of image in any moment of time depends not only on the quantity of information of this element and distribution of the information over a whole field, but also on the distance of the interrogated element from the limited of the interrogated (scanned) field. During scanning of a field with uniformly distributed information, for example, a white field, not all points of elements of the field will be scannd with an equal average statistic frequency. With a decrease in a distance of an element from any limit of the field, the probability of scanning of this element will increase. The reason of this is that, impulses of the information impulse flow are added additionally with the impulses which are generated by the system of deviation of scanning elements from the limits of the field. Thereby the density of the lines near the field limit will increase, and a result the time of scanning near the field limits will be longer. Also the density of the lines of scanning depends on the value of the vidoesignal scanned from the respective portion of the image. Finally, it is not possible to regulate the average density of lines of scanning.